There is well known a game that provides the operation timing of the operation unit included in the input device through the game screen. In the game like this, there is well known a music game, in which a note bar corresponding to a rhythmic sound is displayed along a predetermined route on the game screen, and the note bar is moved toward an operation reference sign so as to be matched with the operation reference sign in the operation timing, thereby providing the operation timing (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the music game like this, there is well known one in which the number of use tracks can be set as the predetermined route at the beginning of the game (for example, see Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2001-96061 and Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2000-157723.